


Caught in the Act

by DrawnCherry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawnCherry/pseuds/DrawnCherry
Summary: A series on Tumblr and here about catching the DMC characters in the act of helping themselves.Chapter 1: Dante | Chapter 2: VergilChapter 3: Lady | Chapter 4: TrishChapter 5: Nero





	1. Dante

Dante was always away and always busy.  He enjoyed the time he had for himself by himself, because then he could shove his hands down his pants. 

It wasn’t often that he had the time he could whip out his cock and newly acquired phone. It took a little while to get his blood going. First, he had to get used to being alone at home, which was difficult sometimes, because unexpected visitors were a frequent occurrence at Devil May Cry. However, once Dante got in the mood to whack one out, nothing could stop him… Well, except for the bad internet connection that he was hardly able to afford. 

Annoyed with the buffering video, he tossed the phone on the desk before looking for a good old magazine of his. He had to be fast, because he was finally getting into the mood, trousers straining his groin. Dante found a magazine underneath a pile of bills and wasted no time unzipping himself.  

The sign was closed, the door was locked and all of his contacts knew he was unavailable. 

Well, all for you, who still had no phone and a key to the back entrance. You decided that Dante needed a nice break from his work, so you wanted to drop some pizzas and your tablet for a film, which you had bought and downloaded earlier. You had two fully loaded power banks in case he wanted to see more films or series and two cartons of water. You were completely prepared for finding his place without electricity, internet and even water. 

You called out his name as you entered via the back, but you heard no reply. After placing the your bags in the kitchen, you and the pizzas made your way to the office.

You were prepared for anything. Maybe he was sleeping in his chair? Maybe he was listening to music? 

You were not prepared to stumble upon the most indecent yet delicious scene. Dante was leaning on his desk with one hand. The tips of his fingers were gripping on a magazine, crumbling the paper. His coat was discarded on his chair behind him. His other hand was stroking the biggest erection you've ever seen, including all the porn you've seen. While you really wished you could’ve just left in silence and let the guy get some peace, your vocal cords decided that they had to exclaim at the sight of the monstrosity between his legs. 

Dante had seen horror and action films with you before, but he could finally claim that he experienced his first jump scare. His hand slipped on the magazine and he slammed face first in the desk.

“Are you alright?” you asked and rushed over. You placed the food on the desk, being very thankful that the desk was hiding his erection. 

“You’re killing me here,” Dante complained. He got up, nose running with blood. He quickly grabbed his leather coat to hide his privates and sat back in the chair, head tilted back with his fingers to his nose. You ran to the kitchen to grab a towel and returned quickly. It seemed that Dante stopped bleeding. 

“Sorry about this,” you apologised as you offered the towel, leaning on the desk. “Do you want me to leave? I brought some pizza and movies for you to relax today.”

“Nah,” he said going through his silver locks with his hand. You could faintly smell the musk coming from his fingers. 

You tried to ignore the warm familiar feeling between your legs. 

“I'll go grab the dongs--I mean the drinks.” 

You quickly turned around, sadly not quite in time to miss the tug at Dante's lips. You could feel the smirk as you fled to the kitchen.


	2. Vergil

You see Vergil Sparda at least once a week at the library.  Other librarians avoided his intimidating aura like the plague. Only you seemed to enjoy introducing him to the library and helping him set up his account. Consequently, he got to know you quite a bit after many small talks (which you usually initiated). Vergil knew your favourite books, authors, films, and even colour. You knew his too. Hd looked forward to seeing you at the library, but only worked part time. On some days Vergil had to do without your recommendations of contemporary authors. You had recommended a poetry bundle just yesterday. The poet apparently reinvented the free form as a way of expressing the freedom of adulthood. He returned the bundle today, but a colleague was behind the desk. They relayed a message to Vergil. It was another recommendation. He hadn't thought he'd feel excitement. 

Vergil learnt that human life can be pretty interesting and it was thanks to you that he got to open up ever so slightly. 

Your kindness made all the worse that he was slamming his dick in the abandoned poetry section before closing time. 

The library was abandoned. He couldn't even spot the librarian whom he saw coming in. His mind couldn't help wander to certain places. Every time he calmed down, another fantasy flickered through his mind. 

You with your hands behind your back bent over the desks here. 

Vergil on his knees behind the counter between your legs. 

It didn't cross his mind that he should leave the library. All he could think of was sedating the erection straining his leather trousers.

He just wanted to fuck you mindlessly until your eyes crossed and your body was spent. 

The way he was so far from romantic that he almost felt embarrassed. However, Vergil's lust was clouding his mind and masturbating in public was far more embarrassing than lusting on someone.

Vergil's hand was resting on the shelves. He was making sure his long coat hid his form, but anyone looking at his face would be able to tell he was up to something. It didn't stop him, however, from going up and down his shaft with his right hand, trying to imagine you doing it. You called out his name, you were mesmerized by the shape and size of him, and you were even quoting sensual passages. Oh he wished you were really here moaning his name.

“Vergil…”

Ah, he was close.

“Vergil?” 

It sounded real. Was he going mad? 

“Vergil!” 

That snapped him out of it as he turned around to see your face. Your face looked worried. It didn't seem like you realised what he was doing, but that didn't mean he wanted you to come any closer.

“Are you all right?” you asked. “Do I need to call someone for you?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Vergil managed to say and thanked the gods you didn’t come closer. 

“Okay… Well I need to ask you to leave, so I can close the library,” you said and you turned around and walked away. “I’ll wait for you to check out whichever books you pick up today.” 

Once you were at your desk, you brought your hand to your mouth, doing your best not to scream at what you’ve just witnessed. You were a glad that you volunteered to fill in the closing shift for your ill colleague. 


	3. Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady keeps sending you on errands for some alone time.

“So you want me to get a what now?”

“A throttle charging gear,” Lady said on the phone. 

“... Right,” you said, not believing a single word she said. “I’ll add it to the list.”

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

Whatever reason Lady had to want some time alone from you, she was going to get it. There probably wasn't such a thing as a throttle charging gear… Right? Your roommate has sent you on weirder errands before, but this was a first. 

You run errands; she kills the demons around the apartment. It seemed fair, but lately she has been sending you on more errands than you. You had a feeling Lady needed some  _ extra  _ alone time. The other day she asked you to get batteries. The only thing that uses batteries is the remote of the TV that's never watched by anyone. 

Still, you managed to find most items on the list of ridiculous things. Except for, of course, the throttle charger gear. You decided to grab a coffee before you headed back to your shared apartment.

Lady was so into you that she kept taking extra jobs just to avoid seeing you. In the case that there were no jobs, she asked you to go on extra errands for her. She couldn't be around you. Your laugh and smell made her mind go wild. One time she caught you stretching and moaning. Lady locked herself up and masturbated for hours. 

She didn't want to move out. She wanted more. She wanted your legs around her face. She wanted to make you moan louder than Anna Kalina's explosions. You were running errands today: groceries, necessities, gun parts. She needed to call you quickly. Hear your voice. Keep you stalled. 

Lady grabbed the wand vibrator she kept underneath her bed. The sound it made was extremely loud, which was the main reason she tried to send you on useless errands. No more "Lady, is that your phone? Pick up!" 

She pinched her nipple, pretending it was you. The wand was turned off, but was brushing against her thigh. She had already come undone half an hour ago, but she couldn't stop. It wouldn’t ever be enough if it weren’t you. 

The call connected. 

“What now?” she heard you say. 

“Di--did you get the throttle ignition gear?”

“Don’t you mean charging gear?”

“Yeah, that’s what I meant.”

“Yes Lady, I got it  right here,” you replied. Meanwhile, you had gone back to the shared apartment and you were ready to flip Lady the bird. 

“Wait, what?” she sounded surprised. You hung up on her and opened the door without knocking. Upon which you found her near nude in bed. The blush on her cheeks and the wand between her thighs betrayed Lady. 

“Oohh…” you teased. “Here’s your throttle gear.”

You flipped her the bird. The blush on her face spread to her chest. You couldn’t restrain yourself from licking your lips at the sight.

“Let me know if you’d like to borrow it sometime,” you joked, well only half-joked. You wouldn’t mind helping her out at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story then feel free to leave a kudo and/or a comment. If you want to support me on tumblr: it's https://l3wd3r.tumblr.com/. 
> 
> I might be working on something original too. If you'd be willing to read it, please let me know o/


	4. Trish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish really needs to get a place of her own.

Trish was finally on her own. It was as easy to conjure clothing as to get rid of it. Demonic heat was something she was familiar with. That's what she blamed it on anyway, but the truth was that from time to time, she was just in the mood. 

In the mood and thinking of you.

Which is why she had her hands between her legs in Dante's chair. However, she was swiveled out of view, just to be safe. Her fingers were between her labia, unsure of where she wanted to stroke first and thus opted for rutting and grinding against her palm. Her blonde hair covered her face. Trish was so into her own fantasies that she hadn't heard you come in. She really needed to get her own place. 

Neither did you. You were blasting music on your headphones. However, you saw her leg dangle from the couch, but if she didn't greet you then she had probably fallen asleep. 

Groceries first, you thought as you had strawberry sundaes in your shopping bag. Trish still hadn't said anything. She must have been really tired to fall asleep like that. 

The kitchen was a huge mess that you ignored for now. When the song finished playing you risked letting the ice cream melt in favour of turning off the music and tidying up your headphones. 

Being alone with Trish made you nervous. She was a beautiful woman. Her laugh made your heart skip a beat and her gaze made your knees weak. In fact, all she had to do was ask and you'd get on your knees for her. 

But when you heard a moan from next door, you wouldn't have ever imagined that she was thinking of you between her legs. You assumed she'd just woke up and stretched her long arms out. 

You finally put away the last items in the freezer. Time to properly greet Trish or so you thought.

When the moan carrying your name left her lips, you just entered the office again. 

The sound had you nailed to the floor. Her appearance had your jaw locked tight. 

When she noticed you, she exclaimed and quickly redressed herself. It was no use asking how long you had been standing there or if you had heard her. It was clear that you had.

"I… uh, I got your ice cream," you said, scratching your head. Her head fell back and she started laughing. 

“Why not use the bathroom?" 

"Have you seen it? It hasn't been cleaned in ages."

"Right, gross."


	5. Nero

Nero’s hands fumbled with his belt. He only had a few minutes before anyone at the party would get suspicious. When Kyrie said she wanted some space and explore some more, he said he didn’t mind. And Nero didn’t mind. They were each other’s first and forever love. He didn’t mind that she wanted to explore the word, people and experiences. He didn’t mind at all and Nero also went on a date with someone else (with Kyrie’s permission). 

Nero didn’t remember how they were invited to this party at Fortuna. Apparently, you were an old classmate of Kyrie’s and the whole Devil May Cry crew was invited to have fun and unwind. 

“And there is where I smashed a demon with a frying pan,” you had said when you greeted them all at Nico’s van. “You can park the van in the neighbour’s yard. To be honest, I don’t think they’ll mind considering they died.”

Your sense of humour was awful. Your manners were abhorrent. But the party was amazing and you made Kyrie laugh. Trish and Lady were chatting with Nico about developing new weapons. Vergil and Dante were chatting with a few ex-Sparda-fangirls. You three were laughing and drinking with other old classmates.

“So, you guys still together then?” you had asked. 

“Well, yeah, kinda…” they had both said just as reluctantly. 

“Eh?” 

“Well, we’re in an open relationship, right now… Sort of,” Nero tried to explain. 

“I love him to bits, but we thought it’d be good to see other people… Not that I’m looking to.. Eh…” Kyrie tried to explain.

“A bit of polyamory never killed anyone,” you shrugged your shoulders. “Whatever makes the two of you happy.”

The wink that you gave them made Nero feel uneasy for some reason. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he felt like you’d be more trouble than you led on. He couldn't also deny the fact that you were extremely attractive. He couldn't choose what he liked most and he almost felt ridiculous staring at your wrists and hands for so long as you fumbled with the bottle of your drink. He stared at your lips as you talked to several people of Fortuna, but you were Kyrie’s friend and he shouldn’t. 

“Time for shots!” some shouted. That was enough to set off chanting. Bottles of liquor were conjured like demons. Nero had no clue where they were coming from, but suddenly the whole room was filled with bottles and you had cranked up the music. The older generation didn’t seem to mind and they preferred the field you claimed as a garden.

You and Kyrie were caught up in a drinking game with two other friends of yours. It involved cards and shots. Others were dancing. And Nero? He was making sure that Kyrie wouldn't get shitfaced, but even after five shots she seemed fine. Whereas Nero on the other hand had a little trouble reading his phone.

"You all right?" you asked.

"Y--yes sir. I am completely fine."

"All right," you replied and laughed. You threw your arm around him. Nero found that your smell drove him crazy.

"Your romeo here can't handle his drinks it seems," you told Kyrie.

"I hope you know how that story ends," she giggled and touched your arm. It was then that Nero felt his cock twitch in his pants ever so slightly. 

“Oh yeah, they both die and live happily ever after?” you commented and traced her arm to her wrist. It was the look that you gave Kyrie that made the blush on his face worse. Luckily, an old classmate interrupted to ask about his job. 

Wasn't everyday that Hero Nero was getting tipsy and ready to spill gorey details of his adventure. Finally, after talking about the weak spots of all the different lower demons he had encountered, he wanted to turn to Kyrie and apologise about his language. However, the two of you were gone. Scared he had insulted both of you, he began his search. He tried to ignore that his uncle was laughing at the slight sway in his step or that Nico was filming him walking by, muttering a string of curses. You weren't to be found on the ground floor, so he tried going up. Not once had it occurred to him that he could text or call. 

Nero knew he was going in the right direction when he heard giggles and cackling laugh. It had stopped when he neared the ajar door of what he assumed was a bedroom. 

But nothing could've prepared him for the sight he saw. Kyrie had grabbed your neck and pulled you in for a kiss. He had no idea how hot she looked kissing, but now he did. And despite the fact that he'd been thinking about kissing you all day, she had beaten him to it. It wasn’t until he saw Kyrie’s tongue sneak out that he almost physically felt the blood rush to his groin. The fact that he could have been labelled a voyeur didn’t pass his mind. And perhaps it was also due to the slight intoxication that he rushed to find the bathroom. It's what Nero wanted to blame. It felt so wrong after agreeing to let each other go a little. If Kyrie wanted to kiss an old friend, then it shouldn’t matter. Yet here he was, his own hands eager to stroke himself. The guilt would probably set in later, because it wasn't good manners to pleasure himself in a house where he is the guest. For now, he had to get rid of this feeling or his demonic hormones would get the better of him.

So much in fact that he hadn't heard you and Kyrie come in until he heard a low whistle.

"He's packing a punch all right," you told her.

“Nero?!” Kyrie inquired, “what are you doing?”

Nero, of course, had no immediate answer. You smiled and winked at him before you left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave some kudos and comments.  
> Follow me on [tumblr. ](https://cherrylobster.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6: V's first (and last time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V can't contain himself in Nico's van.

This is part of being human is what V tells himself. The intoxicated, warm, fuzzy and agitating feeling is part of being human. His instincts and memories told him what to do, but there were more important matters. Still, sitting and waiting in Nico's van only made the feeling worse.

His clothing, taken from some poor sap, was starting to feel tight, warm and uncomfortable. He became all too aware that he wasn’t wearing underwear.  

V sighed audibly. 

“You okay?” you asked him, apparently startling him despite being seated near him. 

“Yes, thank you,” he sighed again. 

“You don’t seem okay.”

“Thank you for your concern,” he forced a smile on his face and put the book he was reading on his lap.  

“Okay,”  you replied, raising your eyebrows. “Liar, liar, pants on fire.”

His trousers deed feel like they were on fire. Were you aware that you were the cause? V didn’t blame you, but he was getting immensely frustrated with not being able to take care of the feeling. 

Your tongue swiped your lip a couple of times before you put your elbows on your knees.

"What's the matter?"

"Excuse me," V exclaimed and bolted for the bathroom and slammed the door shut.  You cocked your head to the side, but Griffon was quick to fill you in.

Not that V would have thought about his traitorous feathered companion. He was itching to get the leather trousers off his hips and he got the clothes off in the record time. V stared at his long erection. It felt good to be freed from the leather, but he wasn't sure where to take it from here. Should he wait until the arousal disappears or should he take care of it now.  You knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Veeeeeeee,” you groaned, “I need to get in.”

Did you know? V’s mind started to tumble down. You couldn’t read minds, could you? 

“Veeeeeeeeee!” you groaned again. Your voice threw him into the abyss. There was no way of returning with his sanity. He grabbed his erection quickly. 

He couldn’t know you were doing it on purpose. 

“I really need it,” you shouted. V bit into his other hand. He’d rather evaporate than be heard by you. 

“What’s taking you so long?” 

He was close, but he couldn't get there. V was too nervous with you just outside. But what if you came in and helped him? Your gorgeous hands wrapped around him would definitely get him to come. And what if you got on your knees, mouth open to receive V's godly goods. He could picture it. The image was more than enough. He could feel the orgasm take over his nerves. V bit down hard on his hand. 

That's when the door opened. 

You greeted him with a huge smirk on your face and a screwdriver in one hand and the lock in the other. V's face was pure terror. You had the front row seat to seeing V come all over himself and the sink. 

"Oh, this is brilliant…" you laughed.


End file.
